Origin
sdadsadsa Acolyte desc desc Novice. Religion has taken second place to money in the affections of many, but there are still many young men and women who strive to attain the position of Priest. The clerical profession requires great dedication and training from its members and all Priests start as Novices. Novices have to undergo harsh training to become full Priests and until they complete this training they have no authority to preach or to conduct services. Time is spent learning the scriptures of the religion in question and acting as a servant and assistant to more senior priests. The period spent as a Novice is often regarded as a test of the individual's spiritual resolve and fitness for progression into the priesthood.Zealot, Karameikos. The church preaches that no sin committed in the mortal world is so great that it cannot be purified from the spirit by acts of great sacrifice. Some take this to its logical conclusion and look for opportunities to sacrifice their very lives to seek atonement. Naturally, many of these zealots attempt to advance the cause of the church by confronting great danger. Zealot. Priests/Priestess. These men and women are authorized by their churches to conduct services and to minister to the spiritual needs of the faithful. In order to carry out their duties, Priests are granted access to the deity by the medium of prayer, as well as a number of magical powers. These powers come from prayer and devotion to the deity rather than knowledge and force of will. Advanced Backgrounds Priest/Priestess 3rd level Bishop 7th level Patriarch 9th Outlander Desc. All get survival. In the hills and mountains of the Old World, miners dig for gold, silver, gemstones, and valuable ores. Most deposits in the civilised lands are nearly exhausted; as a result, miners spend a good portion of their time in remote areas. Many dream of striking it rich with a large vein, but their tendency to brag dooms their hopes. Word of a strike spreads quickly, and shanty towns spring up as others arrive to exploit the find. These towns are abandoned just as quickly once the find is exhausted. Wagon or mule trains are the most common means of transporting goods overland in the Known World and it is the Muleskinner's job to look after the animals (be they mules, oxen, or anything else) and ensure that they are fit and co-operative. Since everyone working on a long-distance caravan must be able to look after themselves, Muleskinners often double as guards in much the same way as Coachmen. Far from the normal trade routes, town, and farms, Prospectors can be found sifting through the silt of river and stream beds in search of gold washed down from the mountains. Most deposits in populated areas are already exhausted, so Prospectors spend most of their time in remote and dangerous mountain and badlands areas. Their one hope is to find a large vein and to claim it or work it before others find out, but few manage to resist bragging about their find, even when they do finally strike it rich. Word spreads quickly when gold is discovered and Prospectors' shanty towns spring up almost overnight, only to be abandoned just as quickly once the area is worked out. The lure of gold is one of the few things that can draw a Dwarf above ground and Dwarven Prospectors are not an uncommon sight in gold-rush areas. Trappers hunt furred animals for their pelts, a valuable commodity in the Known World. Their skill lies in obtaining the skin without damaging it; they do not shoot their quarry, like the Hunter, but set traps instead. Even so, Trappers learn to use weapons; they must live in the wild, cold mountains of the Known World and so they must be able to protect themselves from the dangerous wild creatures - not to mention Goblins - with whom they share that environment. Since so much of their lives is spent in the parts of the world where adventurers look for their livelihood anyway, it doesn't take much for Trappers to change the nature of their work. Woodsmen live among the mighty forests of the Grand Duchy, looking after trees which they will fell for timber. The Woodsman must also be able to recognise and dispose of any creatures that threatens the timber. Most work on the estates of landed Nobles, but the more enterprising set up on their own, working the fringes of the forest, selling lumber or building new settlements. Most realise their skills might bring them greater reward in the wilder parts of the world as adventurers. ☀ Gamekeeper. '''Most Old World landowners employ Gamekeepers to look after their estates, woodlands, or hunting parks. Gamekeepers look on tresspassers with deep and sometimes fatal suspicion. The arch-enemy of the Gamekeeper is the Poacher, who seeks to make a living by trapping or shooting animals or birds. Every Gamekeeper likes to boast of his victories over these elusive and devious opponents. Poachers and Gamekeepers can be thought of as opposite sides of the same coin and players with Gamekeeper characters of a Neutral, Evil, or Chaotic alignment may choose to be Poachers instead. Gamekeepers or Poachers may take this career a second time, taking the 'opposite' career, following the normal procedures for changing careers. '''Herbalist. Medicine in the Old World is primitive, unreliable, and expensive, so many people rely on traditional cures and medicines handed down through the centuries. In fact, many people distrust 'scientific' medicine. Herbalists, on the other hand, are respected members of society, although their clientele is not generally so exclusive as that of the Physicians. They gather and trade in herbs and prepare herbal remedies for all manner of ills. In rare and severe cases, they will treat the patient personally. Some do misuse their powers, as those who have been the subject of love or charm philtres know only too well, but the profession is steeped in the folklore of the Old World and most of the common people feel the Herbalist is their only friend when they fall ill. Herdsmen. Herdsmen are a solitary individuals who spend much of their time alone, looking after domestic animals, moving them from pasture to pasture, and generally leading a fairly dull life. Nevertheless, they learn to look after themselves too, for they have to defend their animals from predators and bands of thieves and rustlers. Herdsmen have a natural affinity with animals of all kinds, even though they may have grown up tending only a few species. Hunter. '''Hunting is one of the oldest professions in the history of the Known World. Each can follow and almost sense animal trails with uncanny precision and is expert at the kill. The habits and habitats of wild animals are a part of their lives; they share an uncommon affinity with the creatures of the wild and their ways. The Hunter may appear sullen and uncommunicative to his fellow men, but this is the result of his solitary, stealthy lifestyle. Hunters stand out from the common press of Known Worlders and are often seen wearing the skins of the animals they have killed; in colder climates this has practical as well as symbolic value. '''Labourer. The broad mass of city-dwellers enjoy a precarious living. Most hire themselves out a Labourers, usually on a temporary basis. Most Labourers are loud, burly, brusque individuals who like nothing better than singing or whistling, climbing around insanely dangerous scaffolding, drinking prodigious amounts of herbal tea, and occasionally working extremely hard. Their lives are hardly secure and they command a fairly low wage compared to the Artisan classes, but when there is plenty of work, Labourers prosper. The best jobs involve the building of temples, fortifications, large houses, and the like, because then work is guaranteed for a longer period. They are practical men and when they turn to adventuring, as many do in times of unemployment, they are often successful. 'Muleskinner. ' http://wfrp1e.wikia.com/wiki/List_Of_Advanced_Careers * Air Wizard * Alchemist * Amber Wizard * Amethyst Wizard * Artillerist * Artisan * Assassin * Astrologer * Augur * Beastfriend * Bright Wizard * Celestial Wizard * Charlatan * Cleric * Counterfeiter * Demagogue * Daemon Slayer * Daemonologist * Diviner * Dragon Slayer * Druidic Priest * Duellist * Dwarf Pilot * Earth Wizard * Elementalist * Exorcist * Explorer * Fence * Fire Wizard * Forger * Freelance * Giant Slayer * Gold Wizard * Grey Wizard * Gunner * Hedge-Wizard * Highwayman * Illusionist * Informer * Jade Wizard * Judicial Champion * Kislevite Shaman * Lawyer * Light Wizard * Lodefinder * Loremaster * Master Artisan * Master Engineer * Master Runesmith * Mercenary Captain * Merchant * Mountaineer * Navigator * Necromancer * Outlaw Chief * Physician * Pilot * Racketeer * Rune Lord * Rune Master * Runesmith * Sapper * Scholar * Scout * Sea Captain * Shipmaster * Slaver * Spy * Stoneshaper * Targeteer * Templar * Torturer * Veteran Warrior * Wardancer * Water Wizard * Wise Woman * Witch-Hunter * Wizard * Wood Elf Mage